


Wait For Me

by castielmmv (alexrin)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Ham, Background Marliza, Cute John Laurens, F/F, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton - Freeform, Herc likes pants, I’m sorry Mr. Miranda, Jamilton - Free Form, Lams (referenced), Laurette - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, don’t kill me, he’s hamilton’s dad, he’s the dad-boss, not really - Freeform, that is no good for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrin/pseuds/castielmmv
Summary: Washington decides to make Jefferson take Hamilton on a two week vacation and the pair go to Virginia. They will resurface in New York different people.Or, Ham and Jeffers don’t wanna be fake boyfriends and I really like Randolph’s character.-**title is a Theory of a Deadman song** chapter titles will be lyrics from different songs





	1. Uh, Have You Seen Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading my guys/gals/other gendered pals :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish speaking, a scared Thomas, lots of music, and the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks, I’m sorry. I’m an amateur writer. Please don’t kill me.

**Straight Jacket - Theory of a Deadman**

**Thomas**

-

 Of all the places Thomas Jefferson thought Alexander Hamilton would be during work hours, his office wouldn’t be one of those places.

 Hamilton had knocked on his door.

 “Come in,” Jefferson said through the door, wishing he didn’t recognize Hamilton’s obnoxious knocking.

 Hamilton opened the door and said, stiffly, “Jefferson. Washington wants to see you.”

 “Why? He could’ve just called me down, and not sent a runner.”

 “For your information, I had to run a file to him and he asked me to get you on my way back, if it wouldn’t inconvenience me. He said he has personal matters to discuss with you.”

 “What kind?”

 “Do you think I asked? I don’t care about whatever he has to say to you unless it’s about me.” Hamilton smiled. “If I didn't know better, I’d say he’s going to fire you, but, alas, you’re the second best lawyer that works for him.”

 “And who is the best?”

 Lafayette turned the corner and answered for Hamilton.

 “C’est lui.”

 “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Jefferson asked.

 “I said Hamilton is the best lawyer we have, no offense to you,” Lafayette said.

 “I take no offense, I just think that is incorrect.”

 “Anyway, you had better go to see Washington now,” Hamilton said, going back to his own office.

 “Oh, someone is in trouble,” Lafayette laughed.

 “Shut up.”

 Jefferson never bothered learning French, so he couldn’t understand what Lafayette said as he left.

 “I’m taking French courses now,” he said to himself, tired of not knowing what his cousin was saying. 

 Upon arriving at Washington’s office, he actually started thinking.

  _What if he did get dismissed? What will he do then?_

 Jefferson knocked four times, quickly. 

 “Enter,” Washington said.

 Jefferson entered and took a seat in front of Washington.

 “What do you need, sir?”

 “I have a proposal for you.”

 “Yes?” Jefferson asked, thankful he wasn’t being fired. Yet.

 “You can a two week vacation.”

 “I’m sensing a ‘but’ somewhere.”

 Washington hesitated, then continued, “But… you have to take Hamilton with you.”

 Jefferson sat for a moment, wondering what was going on.

 “Why?” he finally asked.

 “Hamilton needs to take a break. I’d send him off with one of his friends, but I think it’d be great if you two could get along. Other employees and I would love just a little bit of peace,” Washington responded. 

 “I’ll do it.”

 Washington didn’t think it would be that easy, and he was prepared to even offer a promotion, but he was pleasantly surprised that he just had to justify why Jefferson had to take Hamilton on a vacation.

 “You can go now, Thomas.”

 “One question, before I go,” Jefferson requested.

 “Ask away.”

 “When does this start?” Jefferson asked, hesitantly. 

 “Now.”

 Jefferson left the room and went to collect his stuff.

 He picked up his phone and dialed James Madison’s number.

 “My door is literally across the hallway,” Madison said upon answering. 

 “If I have to take someone on a vacation and their a special person, where do I take them?” Jefferson asked.

 “Your parents. Let them meet your parents,” Madison said, with an air of teasing that Jefferson missed.

 Madison also said that “Your boyfriend should always meet your parents,” but Jefferson missed that part.

 “Thank you. Will you come, too?” 

 “To Virginia?” 

 “Yeah, take off work and visit Montpelier.”

 “Okay, I’ll ask for a week off.”

 “Thank you.”

 “Bye.”

 “Bye, Jemmy James.” 

 A groan escaped from Madison before the line cut.

  _Now, I’ve collected all of my things. Now I must collect the Hamilton._  

Jefferson walked to the end of the hall, to a door with Hamilton’s name in the name slot. He was able to knock twice before a squirrel on speed answered the door. 

 “Oh, it’s Jefferson,” Hamilton said, his head turned to someone else in the office.

 “Pack up to go home, Hamster. Washington said you have to hang out with me for two weeks.”

 “My name isn’t Hamster and I will not be with you for two weeks,” Hamilton said as he picked up the phone in his office. 

 “With all due respect, sir, you must be out of your mind if you think me being with Jefferson for two weeks is a good idea.” -pause- “Sir, I mean, who will do our work?” -pause- “Yes, sir, I understand.” 

 Hamilton put the phone down and turned back to the person behind his door.

 “¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede pensar que esta es una buena idea! It will be un desastre!” Hamilton said.

  _Oh, he’s talking to Laurens._  

 “Lo sè. It’s ridiculous,” Laurens said.

 “What are you guys even saying?” Jefferson butted in.

 “Nunya.”

 “Let’s _go._ The sooner we get going the sooner you can ignore me,” Jefferson said, smiling.

  _He’s so cute- Wait. What the hell?_

 “I’m coming. Bye, John.”

 “Goodbye, my love. ¡No me olvides, mi amor!”

 “I won’t.”

 The three men exited Hamilton’s office, Hamilton locked it, and Jefferson and Hamilton parted ways from Laurens.

 “What are we going to do for two weeks?” Hamilton asked.

 “If it’s okay with my parents, we’ll go down to Virginia. I haven’t been in a while and this is a perfect excuse to go.”

 “You might want to tell them first.”

 “When you get in my goddamn car, I will.”

 The two sat in Jefferson’s car, and Jefferson called his mom.

 She must’ve answered on the second ring, because he immediately started talking.

 “Hi, Mom,” Jefferson said, smiling, “Is it okay if I come down to visit you tomorrow?”

 He was silent for a few seconds, then continued, “Is it okay if I bring someone with me?”- pause- “ _No_ , he is _not_ my boyfriend. He’s a colleague.”

 He sighed, “Okay. Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 Jefferson set his phone on his dock and music started playing.

 “You’re into Theory Of A Deadman?”

 “Yes, why?”

 “That’s my music. Get away.”

 “You don’t own it. I can listen to whatever I want.”

 “Fine. Can I choose a song to play next?”

 “It better not be shit. Don’t play shit.”

 Hamilton selected Last Resort by Papa Roach as the next song.

 “I didn’t see you as a rock guy, Jeffershit. More like classical,” Hamilton said.

 “Okay. I did see you as a rock guy because you’re always so angry. 

 The rest of the car ride was filled by Theory Of A Deadman, Papa Roach, Anberlin, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Set It Off, Three Days Grace, and My Chemical Romance. Also half of a Pierce The Veil song.

 “This is your apartment, right?”

 “I gave you the exact address. No. Two more complexes over.” 

 “Why do you live in an apartment? We both know you could afford a decent house.” Jefferson inquired.

 “So it’s socially acceptable to live with someone I’m not in a relationship with.”

 “Who do you live with?”

 “Nobody. But if I wanted to, I could.”

 The pair walked into Alexander’s apartment complex and up the stairs.

 Alexander unlocked his door and they walked inside.

 “Welcome to my humble home.”

 “Is humble a word that can be put with anything regarding you?” Thomas asked.

 “How much clothes do I need to bring?” Alexander asked upon entering his bedroom.

 “Enough for a week. Are you allergic to cats?”

 “No, why?”

 “I am bringing my cat with us.”

 “I love cats. I’d cry if I were allergic,” Alexander said as he stuffed clothes into a bag. He moved to get a laptop bag and put his laptop in the bag with a notebook and two pens and pencils in the front pocket.

 “You can’t work while we’re there.”

 “I know, but I might get bored at one in the morning.”

 Thomas rolled his eyes.

 “Vamanos.” 

 “Okay, I know what that means. My little sister, Lucy, used to watch a lot of Dora the Explorer.” 

 “Sister?” Alexander asked.

 “I’ve got a lot of siblings, Hamilton.”

 They were back in Jefferson’s car, a black Range Rover, before Jefferson spoke again.

 “So, Hamilton, we have a bit of a problem,” he said.

 “Yes?” Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

 “My mom is convinced that you are my boyfriend. The rest of my family isn’t a problem, but she won’t drop it until we can prove it. This happened once with James.”

 “So… let me get this straight. That’s not something I can normally do, but I’ll try. You want me to fake being your boyfriend in front of your mom, but not the rest of your family?”

 “I mean, if you wanna fake it in front of everyone we can, but it just has to be her.”

 “Everyone is easier. We can do that. Let’s do it.”

 Thomas pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

 “Hypocrite. You live in an apartment, too.” 

 “Just in New York. This is not my permanent residence. Anyway, you do understand that you have to be nice and you can’t just call me Jefferson?” 

 “Of course.” Alexander turned to Thomas with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’ll call you Jeffershit, too.”

 “No. Thomas. You can call me Thomas.”

 “Okay. I guess you can call me Alexander.”

 The two reached Thomas’ apartment and walked inside, and while Thomas gathered his things, Alexander sat on his sofa. A cat jumped up to lay next to him.

 “Oh,” he cooed, “You’re such a pretty kitty. What’s your name?”

 “He’s Alexander the Great,” Jefferson said, reappearing. 

 “Hi Alexander, I’m Alexander, too,” Alexander said, attention back on the cat. 

 Alexander had orange fur with a white circle around his right eye and white feet.

 “Leave my ca- Oww!” 

 Alexander the Great swatted Thomas and went back to rubbing against Alexander. Alexander Hamilton stuck his tongue out, like the mature adult he was. 

Thomas didn’t respond, but turned to Alexander the Great.

 “Come on, Al. Get in your carrier.” 

 Al obeyed Thomas’ command and got in the cat carrier.

 “Abeamus,” Thomas said.

 “So you can speak Latin but not Spanish or French?”

 “No. That’s just about all I know. I don’t remember much of my language studies,” Thomas said, “but at one point I was fluent in French. It didn’t stick. I can count to six, say yes, and say hello.”

 “Pitiful.” 

 “Alright, so we are going to sleep here tonight and then at about six tomorrow we’ll head out.”

 “Should I know anything about your family if we get to be fake boyfriends?”

 “I’ve got two older sisters, Jane and Mary, and six younger siblings, Elizabeth, Martha, Peter, Lucy, Randolph, and Anna. Seven if you include Peter Thomas Jefferson, but he didn’t live past infancy.”

 “Oh, I’m sorry,” Hamilton said.

 “It’s okay. I didn’t get to know him. How about you?”

 “I have an older brother, James, but we haven’t talked since I was- God, I don’t remember how long it’s been. It’s been a while. My mom’s name was Rachel and my dad’s was James.”

 “My mom’s name is Jane. My dad died when I was littler but his name was Peter.”

 “Is it time to go to sleep yet?”

 “It’s four o’clock.”

 “Fine. How are we going to look natural. We both know we don’t act like a couple,” Alexander paused, “Does your family know anything about me?”

 “They know you’re a huge pain in my ass.”

 “Great.”

 “We just have to act like a normal gay couple. Kiss and hold hands. That’s all I can think of.”

 “I have to kiss Thomas Jefferson. I never thought this day would come.”

 “Dream of kissing me, do you now?” Thomas asked, smirking, when in reality his heart rate jumped. 

 _Alexander is very hot. Ain’t no way he’d wanna kiss me._ _Quit lying, brain. I’m hot as fuck._  

 “No way in hell. I just never thought I’d have to.”

  _There it is._  

 “Well suck it up, buttercup,” Thomas said. 

 Alexander leaned in to kiss Thomas, and succeeded at not missing his target.

 The kiss lasted for a few seconds and they pulled apart, Thomas wide eyed and Alexander smirking.

 “Good enough for your mom?”

 “Yeah.”

  _Conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know._

 “I’ve got Frozen lyrics stuck in my head, Alexander help me!”

 “Nope,” Alexander said laughing.

 The next morning Thomas tested his bravery by waking Alexander up. 

 “Time to get up, we’re leaving now.”

 “What the fuck, Jefferson?”

 “First names only, Alexander,” Thomas said, drawing out the r.

 The pair of men and a cat left the building and got situated in Thomas’ Range Rover.

 The drive began nicely, with Thomas’ rock playlist playing, then Alexander changed the song.

 “I’m sorry, did you just change my song?”

 “Yes, because there are small ears in the car.”

 “Okay, one, who has the small ears? Two, this isn’t an explicit song! It’s Dancing’s Not A Crime!”

 “The small ears are Alexander the Great’s and this song promotes dancing! Al shouldn’t try to dance in a pet carrier!”

 “Oh my God,” Thomas said, sighing. 

 Now the first half of the car ride was silent. Mainly because Alexander fell asleep.

——

 _No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede pensar que esta es una buena idea! It will be un desastre!_ \- I can’t believe him! He can’t believe this is a good idea! It will be a disaster!

 _Lo sè._ \- I know.

 _No me olvides, mi amor!_ \- Don’t forget me, my love!

 _Vamanos._ \- Let’s go.


	2. Roll Me Like A Blunt, ‘Cause I Wanna Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll address any major triggers before chapters start, but I don’t think there are any in this chapter.   
> \- translations at the bottom
> 
> happy reading :)

**Roaring 20s - Panic! At The Disco**

**Alexander**

**-**

 Alexander woke up in Thomas Jefferson’s car and had to do a double take. 

_  Ohhhhhh. Never mind. You’re safe.  _

_  Maybe.  _

 “Look who’s awake,” Jefferson said sarcastically, “Al woke up before you.” 

 Alexander the Great was perched on the dash in front of Alexander, wide awake and basking in the sunlight, until they went under a tunnel. 

 It got dark and the cat immediately sat up and jumped onto Alexander’s lap. 

 “Hello,” Alexander said as he pet Al. 

 “He likes you. Hopefully my siblings do, too. You’ll have no problem getting Randolph and my mom to like you, though.” 

 They stopped at a gas station to fill up Jefferson’s car and to stretch their legs. 

 “Can you walk Alexander around for me, darling?” 

 “Darling, is it?” Alexander teased, “Sure, he has a leash?” 

 Thomas handed him a black leash.

 “Oh, so pretty,” Alexander said flatly. 

 “In case you haven’t noticed, my cat is  _ orange.  _ Not much goes with orange.” 

 Alexander hooked the lead to Alexander the Great’s collar and left the Range Rover. 

 The two walked around for a bit, then Alexander started talking to the cat. 

 “Thomas is very pretty. I’d like to date him, if that’s okay with you. I mean, he wouldn’t date me anyway, I’m scum to him, but if I could, I would. I hate his fashion sense and terrible opinions, but other than that, he’s pretty okay.” 

 Alexander and Alexander started walking back to Thomas’ car. 

 “What took you guys so long?” Thomas asked when the two got back. 

 “We saw Washington,” Hamilton said, jokingly. 

 “Really? I didn’t know he was going to Mount Vernon right now,” Thomas trailed off. 

 “What? I was kidding.” 

 “His estate is in Virginia, too,” Thomas said, looking at Alexander like he was stupid. 

 “I’m  _ not _ stupid.” 

 “Never said you were, darling.” 

_ Darling. I like that,  _ he thought. 

_ No you don’t. You hate this guy!  _ The rational part of his mind provided.

_ Then why did I talk to his cat about dating him?  _

_  Why are you talking to yourself? _

 “Are we going now?” Alexander asked. 

 “Yeah. We only have an hour left.” 

 The hour passed by with no problems but one. 

 “We are listening to at least one Theory of a Deadman song before we get there,” Thomas said. 

 “But I want to listen to Anberlin!” 

 “Fine. No music.” 

 “Fine.” 

 They arrived at Shadwell and Alexander’s jaw dropped.

 “This is Monticello?”

 “No, peanut. I forgot to tell you that we’re going to be at Shadwell for the weekend. This is a one and a half week trip. Not just a week.” 

 “Okay. Your mom lives here?” 

 “Yes. My siblings will be here, too. They like to visit for a month at a time. Only a few of us  _ actually _ have jobs. Jane and Anna won’t be here, so I’m down to 6 siblings who  _ will  _ be here. Now let’s go get introductions over with.” 

 “Okay.” 

 The two men and a cat walked up to the door and rang the bell. 

 A man in his early twenties answered the door. 

 “Randolph!” Thomas said, engulfing the man- Randolph- in a hug. 

 “You look like you should be my uncle,” he said. 

 “Oh, Thomas, I like this guy.” 

 “One, I’m thirty-six, two, shut up.” 

 “That makes me twenty-two,” Alexander said. 

 “That makes me twenty-four,” Randolph said, “There ain’t no way in hell I’m older than your boyfriend.” 

 “Alexander you are not twenty-two.”

 “I am.” 

 “Your papers say twenty-four.” 

 “I think I know my birth year better than a probate court on a tiny, impoverished island.” 

 “Fine. A lot of the information the court provided is controversial anyway,” Thomas said. 

 “Why were you reading my file?” 

 “I get bored.” 

 “I’m here, too. Wanna come in?” Randolph interjected. 

 The trio and a cat entered Shadwell and Thomas released Alexander the Great. 

 “You didn’t let me say goodbye, Thomas,” Alexander fake cried, “Shadwell is so big! I may never see him again!” 

 “Quit being a- Mom!” 

 “Mom?” Alexander asked. 

 “Thomas!” An older woman yelled. 

_ Oh, this must be Mrs. Jefferson. _

 “Who is this? Is he your boyfriend? I told you to bring him!” She rushed, gesturing madly to Alexander.

 “Mom, this is Alexander Hamilton. I’ve told you a bit about him?” 

 “Nice to meet you ma’am,” Alexander said. 

 “You always say such mean things about Alexander! He looks very pleasant.” She turned to Alexander, “Hello, darling, I’m Jane.” 

 “Hello, ma’am,” Alexander said, slightly frightened, not used to this. 

 “None of that, you call me Jane or Mom or something like that. No ma’am, it makes me feel old.” 

 “Can we go put our stuff down, Mom?” 

 “Go ahead, boys.” 

 They escape to Thomas’ old room and collapse on his king sized bed. 

 “That was terrifying.” 

 “Just you wait.” 

 “Oh God,” Hamilton said. 

 A shout of “Children!” was heard. 

 “She’s summoning my demon siblings. Also my nice ones.” 

 Alexander laughed. 

 “I didn’t think it was possible for your laugh to be cute. I thought you were only capable to being obnoxious,” Thomas said. 

_ He called my laugh cute? Why?  _

 “I’m a very pleasant man.” 

 “Let’s go downstairs. Better now than later.” 

 They descended the stairs as slowly as they could, trying to delay what was sure to be loud introductions.

 “Boys! Come here!” 

_ There goes that plan.  _

 The two walked over, defeated, and Jane started talking again. 

 “Introduce yourselves, I didn’t raise you to be rude,” she said to her children. 

 Each person introduced themself and Alexander was feeling very small by the end of it. 

 “Hi, I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

 A few of their faces contorted into a sour expression. 

 “Hamilton? But Thomas tells us all about you. He hates you, why would he date you?” Lucy asked. 

_ Ouch. Wait… ouch? That isn’t supposed to hurt. This is purely because of an agreement Washington and Jefferson made.  _

 “Luce, I don’t hate him, he just aggravates me at work. He’s super sweet. You’ll see,” Thomas said. 

 Lucy started singing You’ll See, from Rent, under her breath. 

 “Well you boys can go back upstairs. Lunch will be ready in about an hour. I wanted to make food a little bit later in case y’all arrived later in the afternoon,” Jane said, her accent becoming apparent to Alexander, who didn’t notice it at first. 

 They went back upstairs and sat down, doing nothing for a full five minutes. 

 That is, until Thomas moved. 

 And kissed Alexander. 

 “Why’d you do that?” 

 “I felt lonely,” Thomas said. 

 Alexander nodded and pulled out his computer. 

 “No working.”

 “Chill, I’m going on Tumblr.”

 “What’s your url?” 

 “Not telling,” Hamilton said sheepishly. 

 “Please?” 

 “Alexanderhamlinman,” Alexander mumbled. 

 “What?” 

 “No I told you. That’s all you get. 

  There were two knocks on the door.

  “Y’all better be keeping it PG ‘cause I’m about to walk in,” Elizabeth Jefferson said. 

  “Oh my God, Elizabeth, we are at our  _ mother’s house.  _ We are  _ not  _ having sex.” 

  “Just making sure. Time to eat.” 

  “What is food?” Alexander asked. 

  “Baby, don’t eat me! Don’t eat me, no more!” Thomas sung. 

  “Zuppa Tuscana. An Olive Garden thing.” 

 “Okay.” 

 They all went downstairs and ate the soup. 

 “So,” Jane started, “how did you boys meet? Tommy never told me.” 

 “Tommy? You never told me this was your nickname!” 

 “Ugh. Why me?” 

 “I’m telling the story, Tommy, be quiet. Anyway, so it’s early two years ago and Thomas Jefferson gets home from France and Washington tells me this and I go ‘Who’s that guy?’ then Washington tells me that Thomas is one of the best guys we’ve got working for the firm, second to me- yes, Thomas he said that. Let me remind you how fast I rose to your position- so, naturally, I am super excited to meet this Jefferson guy and then it’s Monday and I come in and everyone’s making a fuss so then he walks in. He’s so very pretty and I’m thinking, ‘I’d love to be his boyfriend one day,’ but then this genius goes and opens his mouth a bullshit spews out and I run away right after I introduce myself. I view it as a nightmare. I can’t fathom some of the ridiculous things he’s said.” 

 “Well then, that was interesting,” Randolph said. 

 “Or a trainwreck,” Thomas said, which was probably better than interesting. 

 “Thomas, eres una puta,” Alexander said. 

 Randolph almost choked on his soup. 

 “What? What’d he say?” Thomas asked, mildly confused.

 “I am  _ not  _ telling you that,” Randolph laughed. 

 “Gracias.” 

 “De nada, Alexander.” 

 “Y’all suck,” Mary said, “no foreign languages at the table.” 

 “Mary, let them do it. I think it’s funny,” Jane Jefferson said. 

 “¿Por qué es lindo Thomas? ¿Por qué eres lindo? ¿Por qué todos son tan lindos en tu familia? ¡No puedo manejarlo!” Alexander said to Randolph. 

 “No sé, amigo. Pero, gracias por el cumplido.” 

 “Stop saying things I can’t understand, babe. It makes me feel stupid,” Thomas said to Alexander. 

 “You’re so  _ lindo  _ when you’re whiny.” 

 “Goddamn it, please! Stop!” Thomas pleaded. 

 “Fine.” 

 “Thank you, Alex.” 

 “De nada, Tommy,” Alexander teased. 

 “Goddamn you.” 

 “You are a  _ Christian,  _ Thomas Jefferson,” Jane scolded. 

 “Satan bless you, Alexander,” Thomas corrected.

_  Satan bless me. That’s right. I’m blessed. With your presence. Since we aren’t discussing politics, being around you is okay.  _

 Jane scoffed. 

 “Are you religious, Alexander?” she asked. 

 “I’m not a  _ practicing  _ Christian, but I grew up around a lot of people in Christian faiths and kind of just adopted the faith.” 

 They finished lunch in a comfortable silence. 

 Once they deemed it acceptable to leave the table, Thomas and Alexander headed back to Thomas’ room, with Randolph in tow.

 “Can I hang out with you guys? Please?” 

 “Sure,” Thomas said. 

 “Wanna throw a party?” 

 “Randolph, Alexander has never been here, he  _ just  _ got here, don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” 

 Alexander picked that time to butt in. 

 “I love parties, Thomas. Let’s do it.” 

 “How about this: We get Mary to take Mom out for a girls night, then we all get drunk. We can party at Monticello.”

 “Sure,” Randolph agreed. Alexander nodded as well. 

 Thomas got up to get Mary and tell her the plan, as Mary doesn’t drink anyway, and Randolph got to speak alone with Alexander. 

 “How do you feel about Thomas?” 

 “I think he’s a royal pain, but I love him.” 

_ Yes, you do, and he will never love you back. This is all fake.  _

 “Okay. If you ever need anything and you don’t want to or can’t ask Thomas, come to me. Alright?” 

 “Gotcha’,” Alexander said. 

 Thomas reappeared next the doorway. 

 Two hours of preparation, aka liquor store runs, later, they were set up in Thomas’ room. 

 “Here’s the rules: No contacting anyone outside until you are sober, no driving, when your cup breaks or you can’t find it you are done, no sleeping in here unless you are me or Alex, and no stepping on Alexander the Great,” Thomas said, and quickly pulled out five six seven solo cups, with everyone’s name already on them. 

 The night started out calm, just a few beers and mixed drinks, but Lucy suggested shots, then everything went to hell. 

 Fireball, tequila, vodka, and Kamikaze shots. 

 “What the hell is a Kamikaze shot?” Thomas asked. 

 “You uncultured pickle! It’s Vodka, Sec Triple, and Lime!” Alexander screeched from across the room, already a little drunk from taking two or three shots of fireball. 

 “Triple Sec, love, not Sec Triple,” Randolph corrected. 

 “Hands off my boyfriend, asshat.” 

 “Chill, man,” Randolph said, backing off immediately. 

 Alexander turned to Randolph. 

 “Lo siento por mi novio.” 

 “It’s good.” 

 A bunch of shots later, Thomas pulled his phone out to record Alexander. 

 Alexander was giggling. 

 “Tommy, quand ils partiront, tu devrais me baiser,” he said. 

 Randolph, unlike earlier, when he almost spit out soup, had vodka dripping from his nose. 

 “Randy?” Elizabeth asked, not drunk, as she only had a Corona and stopped. 

 “Nothing, I’m good. Go back to drinking, guys,” he paused for a moment, “Alexander, je peux parler français aussi, tu sais.” 

 “Bien. Vous pouvez entendre à quel point je pense que votre frère est chaud.” 

 “No, no, no! I don’t want to hear that!” Randolph yelled. 

 “Hear what? What’s Alex saying?” Thomas asked. 

 “You are recording this, non?” Alexander asked Thomas. 

 “I am, why?” 

 “Sober me will think this is funny.” 

 “Oh my.” 

 After about another hour of Alexander speaking absolute nonsense with a bit of Russian mixed in- that he apparently learned when he wasn’t working- everyone dispersed and went to bed. 

 Thomas made sure there was a glass of water and a few Advil by Alexander for when he woke up. Thomas thought he wouldn’t need one, because he didn’t drink anything more than two beers, and stopped after he saw Alexander’s state. 

“Buena noche, Thomás.”

“Goodnight, my love.” 

——

_ Gracias, Alexander.  _ \- Thank you, Alexander (Spanish)

_ De nada _ . - You’re welcome. (Spanish)

_ Thomas, eres una puta. _ \- Thomas, you are a whore. (Spanish)

_ ¿Por qué es lindo Thomas? ¿Por qué eres lindo? ¿Por qué todos son tan lindos en tu familia? ¡No puedo manejarlo! _ \- Why is Thomas cute? Why are you cute? Why is everyone so cute in your family? I can not handle it! (Spanish) 

_ No (lo) sé, amigo. Pero, gracias por el cumplido. _ \- I don’t know, my dude. But, thank you for the compliment. (Spanish)

_ Lindo _ \- cute (Spanish)

_ Lo siento por mi novio.  _ \- I am sorry for my boyfriend. (Spanish) 

_ Tommy, quand ils partiront, tu devrais me baiser. _ \- Tommy, when they leave, you should fuck me. (French) 

_ Alexander, je peux parler français aussi, tu sais.  _ \- Alexander, I can speak French, too, you know. (French) 

_ Bien. Vous pouvez entendre à quel point je pense que votre frère est chaud. _ \- Good. Then you get to hear how hot I think your brother is. (French) 

_ Non. _ \- No. (French) 

  
  



	3. Something’s Got A Hold On Me (Oh, It Must Be Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was rushed, it was a great idea, I just had the next chapter pre made and now I need to make sure it fits.  
> Enjoy,   
> your fav gay ass trans boy, Alexander

For [KalaNea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaNea/pseuds/KalaNea)

 

**Something’s Got A Hold On Me - Christina Aguilera**

**Thomas**

**-**

After everyone else fell asleep, he called Lafayette.

“Hey, Laffy, quick question,” Thomas said.

“What? I am tired,” Lafayette snapped back at him.

“There are a few things in French that I need you to translate, please.”

“Tell me what they are,” Lafayette said, already wishing he hadn’t picked up his phone.

Thomas started to poorly pronounce the French words that Alexander had said the night before.

“Quand ils pa-partiront, tu devrais me baiser,” he said slowly, hoping he was saying it right.

Lafayette was silent for a moment.

“Thomas,” he said slowly, “mon ami, my dude, my cousin, I love you to bits, but I will not translate what Alexander has said to you.”

“Why not?”

“It is very- how you say- ah, explicit.”

“Did he tell me to fuck myself?” Thomas asked, mentally berating himself for thinking that it could be anything other than an expression of distaste.

“No. Close but no cigarette.”

“Cigar.”

Thomas heard a sigh on Lafayette’s end and chuckled.

“So, what was Alex saying?” he asked, tired of Lafayette avoiding an answer.

“It is a _proposition_ , if you would call it that.”

“A what?” Thomas asked in disbelief.

_Beep!_

_Damn it, Laf._

Lafayette has hung up and Thomas was now extremely confused.

_Proposition? Like, a sex proposition or is Alex- no, if it’s work related he’s Hamilton- thinking of another bill?_

_Probably a bill._

Thomas called Lafayette again.

_“What?”_ Lafayette asked.

“What did he say,” Thomas said, dragging the word say out.

“Was Alexander drunk?”

“What?”

“Was Alex inebriated?”

“Laf. He was drunk as hell.”

Thomas heard Lafayette let out a laugh, to which another voice responded.

“What’s up, Laf?” the voice, Hercules’, asked.

“Nothing, Thomas is trying to understand our petite lion.”

“Tell him I said good luck,” Hercules said, probably leaving to go back into their shared room.

“He says good luck,” Lafayette said, directing his attention to the man on the other end of the line.

“I am aware. What did Alex say?”

“Ooo… Alex now?”

_This fucker._

Lafayette continued, “He was talking about sex. Ask him.”

Another beep.

_What the hell?_

Thomas finally gave up and went back to his room, which he had left to call Lafayette.

He smiled when he saw Alexander sleeping soundly, something Thomas imagines is something Alexander doesn’t do very often, judging by the rings around his eyes.

He stopped smiling when he saw James. James looked pissed.

“Where were you?”

“The hallway?” Thomas said- no, asked- not sure why James needed to know.

“You had me worried.”

“Okay.”

They bid each other goodnight and both took to their spots.

_Did he seriously wake up just to go, “Where the hell is Thomas?”_

Thomas tried to fall asleep. Thomas did not fall asleep.

_Does he actually like me like_ that _?_

_No, you’re being too hopeful._

_Hopeful? I hate him._

_No you don’t._

_Fine, maybe I don’t but I don’t like him like that._

_Yes you do._

_Okay, maybe._

Thomas could almost feel the little voice in his head squinting his imaginary eyes at Thomas.

Thomas spent the remainder of the time he was awake playing games on his phone and messing with his Instagram account.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Sorry, Mr. Miranda.


End file.
